


Postcard

by Snoowpeachh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snoowpeachh/pseuds/Snoowpeachh
Summary: Donghun wants to try and save the relationship. He will do anything to make yn or (anyone from a.c.e I didn't specify when I wrote this) fall in love with him again. One trip to Japan makes him realize something. It might be too late.





	Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii~~ so, I pictured Junhee in the story when I wrote it but I never mentioned him soo. You can put yourself in it or your favorite A.C.E ship up to you :) Also, it's shot from his point of view and a one shot. Also, I made this based on the Troye Sivan song lol. I hope you enjoy !

We had been distant for quite some time. I don’t know what happened or how it started. You just kept how you felt inside for me to try and unravel. I never had the energy. You know I traveled and I know how hard it hit you. We fought constantly about me never being home. How I chose my career over you. I never wanted you to give up on me. I never wanted you to let go of me and all of our memories together. I loved you with everything I had but it wasn’t good enough for you. We both knew how we felt about each other and it was torture for us. Small conversations seemed forced and sometimes they were. 

“I’m leaving for a tour in a month. Come to one of my shows?” I asked you with hopeful eyes. Maybe this time we could fix it. You could take a break from work, we could figure things out, it would be a nice pause. If you could just come to my concert and see how I poured our love into my songs then maybe, we could fall back into what was before. 

“Sure. I’ll try.” You turned and said with a fake smile. You avoided my eyes and went back to cooking in our small apartment kitchen. You let out a small sigh and your shoulders dropped. You knew. You always knew but never wanted to admit it.

“It’s in Japan, I’ll fly you out so don’t worry about the ticket.” You pause. I know you hated it when I would spend money recklessly but this was different. I wanted you to be there with me and travel. You turned to face me and I already knew. You didn’t have to say anything. Your expression said the most. ‘please let’s stop this. I don’t want this to continue’ but you surprised me. Your face turned into another fake smile and you said okay. I went in to give you a kiss but you avoided it by saying the food was burning. I sighed as well. 

One month later

I had to leave to Japan early but I told you I would wait for you. Only, a week before my concert you said you couldn’t make it. You had to work. An important business meeting was the same day as my concert and you were sorry. Only your voice didn’t sound regretful over the phone. I went silent but said I didn’t mind. That they’ll be more concerts and opportunities in the future. You just said ‘mhm’ and silence. We said our goodbyes and that was that. I wouldn’t see you for a couple more weeks. Maybe a month. I didn’t realize until later that, that was the last time we would say goodbye to each other. I had decided to stay and enjoy the tourist attractions. The ones I was going to visit with you. In hopes of maybe fixing what was broken. That was just wishful thinking I guess. Instead of there being two people in the typical tourist photos, there was just me. No cute sunset photos with you smiling wider than the sun, no pictures of us trying Japanese food, nothing. Just pictures that felt empty and reminded how alone I truly was without you. 

I was walking on a river walk one day and I found a gift shop. There was a cute postcard with two cherry blossom trees on it. It reminded me of us. How happy we used to be. I decided to buy it and write ‘I love you’ in Japanese to send it home to you. I did but I never got anything back. No confirmation or anything. I just figured you were busy with work and couldn’t message me. That was it, right?  
Three weeks pass by and we had barely talked. Just small text conversations. I knew you got the postcard by that time. You didn’t mention it but I assumed because it wouldn’t take that long to get there. My manager told me I could go home early. Home. Back into your arms and tell you everything. I wanted to try one more time to fix our relationship. I would listen to you and hear your concerns. I stopped by a flower shop and grabbed a bouquet of flowers and those chocolates from the cafe up the street that you loved so much. I open the apartment door expecting to see you but I’m met with silence and emptiness. I set the flowers on the kitchen table we had shared and I saw the postcard. Sitting there with my handwriting and yours. Under my message, you only wrote two words. Two words that killed me and confirmed the small voice in my head saying it was all over. Nothing could fix it. 

“I’m sorry.” 

I was too. I let you go. I didn’t love you enough.


End file.
